No Harm No Foul Hopefully
by bariloud11
Summary: Carmilla plans the perfect night for her and Laura's first time together. Everything does go perfect too...until Laura reveals a story from her past to Carmilla that makes Carmilla second guess whether their relationship is a smart idea or not. Rated M for smutt.


She looked at her phone for the time as she rushed around the room completing the finishing touches.

_5:55pm._

Laura was showing up back at the dorm at 6:05 after her final class of the day. Carmilla went into vampire speed mode so she could get everything done in time. This was the first Friday back since Reading Week and Carmilla wanted everything to be perfect. She had been planning this night since Laura left for her dad's and she knew everything she wanted to do, from what music she would be playing, to what drinks they would have, to how she wanted to set up the room.

She and Laura had not taken the next step in their relationship yet. It wouldn't be the first time for either of them and they had already talked about how they wanted to and were ready for it over skype while they were apart, but Carmilla still wanted it to be special. Laura was special to her and Carmilla thought she deserved a special night to remember their first together. Also Carmilla wanted to make it this memory distinctly different than all her other memories of having sex with women.

All of her other conquests were purposefully unromantic and scientific. She knew exactly how woo some innocent girl and take advantage of her naivety. Carmilla cringed thinking about what she use to do to those poor unknowing girls and hated her memoires of her past sexual encounters. This was her shot to make it all right though – she was going to create a memory with Laura she would never want to let go of. She wanted to make love for once instead of just have sex and she knew Laura was the only person she wanted to do it with.

Carmilla checked it her phone again.

_6:04pm._

"Shit!" Carmilla mumbled to herself. Laura was going to be back at the dorm in a minute and while Carmilla had finished setting up the room, she wanted more than a minute to calm herself down before Laura got there; she didn't want to look like a nervous wreck when Laura came in.

Carmilla was nervous for her first time with Laura – for her first time in an actual loving relationship. It was excited nervous though so as she heard familiar, petite footsteps walk down the hall to their dorm, Carmilla took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was the moment she had been waiting for, for centauries and she was ready for it.

_6:05pm._

Carmilla watched the doorknob to their dorm twist as an exhausted Laura entered after her last class for the week. She adjusted her standing and the mugs in her hand as she waited for Laura to lift her head and notice what Carmilla had done. The next moments felt like they were in slow motion as she watched Laura lift her head and notice that the room lights were turned off and that the only light illuminating the room was coming from a thousand or so candles carefully placed all around the room. Laura then looked over at the stereo clearly noticing next that it was playing Billy Joel, Laura's favorite because it was her mom's favorite. Finally Laura looked straight at Carmilla and Carmilla smiled and carefully shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to spill anything and also not knowing what else to do.

"Carm?" Laura carefully walked into the room putting her book bag down and looking around the room again before looking at her girlfriend again. "Wha – what is all this?"

"Cupcake…Laura you mean a lot to me and I wanted to show how much by doing this. Do you like it?"

"I love it Carm. You did this all for me?"

Laughing and shaking her head slightly at her girlfriend, "Yes buttercup, I did this all for you." Carmilla then handed Laura her Dr. Who mug filled with hot chocolate and then kissed her. It was a quick peck but they left their foreheads together for a second smiling at each other before Carmilla took Laura's free hand and led her to the food.

_1 hour later._

"There is one more bite of the strawberry chocolate cake, do you want it cupcake?"

"No thanks, I don't think I could eat one more bite. This was so amazing Carm, thank you so much. I mean you got my favorite everything, favorite food, drink, dessert, music, scented candles. Everything. I still cannot believe you did all of this for me."

"Well believe it creampuff. You deserve it." Carmilla then kissed her girlfriend to prevent her from protesting and to also get the bit of frosting on Laura's lips off. When she pulled away she noticed a change in Laura's demeanor. Her girlfriend's eyes were dark and staring directly at her lips. Carmilla's heart started pumping out of her chest as she realized that everything she wanted was about to happen.

They were sitting in the middle of the floor with food containers all around them; crossed legged facing each other, playing with each other hands. Carmilla stared down at their hands as she spoke not wanting to see Laura's face as she said what she needed to say.

"Laura, you mean the world to me and I have been waiting for this moment for over 300 years and I am so happy that my first time making love compared to just having sex is going to be with you, but to be honest I am a little nervous. You just mean so much to me and I want everything about this to be perfect. For both of us. I'm just…I guess I am a little scared it won't go well and I want it to go, no I need it to go well and I…I…" As Carmilla trailed off Laura sensed a need in a reversal for their typical roles. She tucked her hand underneath Carmilla chin and brought Carmilla's face to her face. She gingerly kissed Carmilla and then hugged her while whispering in her ear "it's adorable when you're the nervous wreck for a change." At which point she hugged her tighter knowing Carmilla would want to try and squirm away at that point. Laura moved then to look directly into Carmilla eyes before she kept speaking. "Carmilla Karnstein, you have no need to be nervous. It's us. It'll be perfect."

The roles then switched back as quickly as they reversed as Carmilla's eyes darken and she started caressing Laura's arm. Carmilla was taken aback by how breathtakingly beautiful Laura was in the candle light and suddenly was aware of how far they were from each other. Carmilla never broke eye contact with Laura as she slowly adjusted herself onto her knees so she was right above Laura. She gently moved her hands to either side of Laura's face and then lifted her face to her own and kissed her. It was very slow at first and Laura kept her hands on Carmilla's hips but the heat between them couldn't be denied for much longer.

Laura started grabbing at Carmilla's shirt and Carmilla drew her closer. Their kisses grew more passionate as their hands explored each other's bodies. Carmilla felt the heat between her legs form and spread throughout her body; every spot Laura touched ignited into flames. Carmilla moved her lips to Laura's neck and a soft moan emitted from Laura's throat as she did so. Carmilla cycled between sucking, biting, and licking Laura's neck. Laura moaned uncontrollably and began grabbing at Carmilla's back to try and hold onto something as she felt herself losing control. Laura's primal instincts took over as she ripped Carmilla's shirt off and began kissing at her shoulder. Carmilla paused for a moment, losing herself in Laura's kisses, but her heat couldn't be ignored for much longer as she torn Laura's shirt off as well, moving her mouth to Laura's clavicle and upper chest. Laura scratched at Carmilla's back and panted as Carmilla worked her tongue dangerously close to Laura's breasts.

Laura's back arched into Carmilla begging her to go further, but Carmilla continued to tease and ignored her pleas. Finally Laura couldn't take the torture anymore so she reached back and unhooked her own bra to push things forward. Carmilla leaned back on her legs and stared wide eyed at Laura's chest.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Laura couldn't stop herself from blushing and looking away. Laura was too embarrassed to pay attention to what Carmilla was doing and was flustered for a second when she felt a sudden wet swipe on her right nipple. When she looked down she had a pair of dark brown eyes staring directly back at her as the mouth attached to the same face suctioned itself to Laura's right breast. Laura felt her whole body contract as Carmilla's tongue played with her nipple. Laura couldn't take it and needed Carmilla then and there. She pushed things aside and then pushed Carmilla to the ground before she could even stop Laura from what she was doing.

"Um cupcake?"

"shh!"

Laura thought fast and grabbed her popular yellow pillow and placed it under Carmilla's head. Then she straddled Carmilla's lap and stared down at her beautiful girlfriend in awe.

"Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." And before her love could respond, Laura silenced her with a kiss.

Carmilla wasn't use to relinquishing control but what Laura was doing was turning her on so much she didn't even have the strength to stop it.

Laura moved slowly, almost too slowly for Carmilla's liking, as she moved from Carmilla's neck to her breast to her stomach. Laura removed Carmilla's pants but didn't do anymore, making Carmilla squirm for contact where she needed it the most. Laura was rolling Carmilla's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger while also kissing Carmilla's stomach so close to her sex that Carmilla could feel Laura's breath on it and couldn't take it any longer. She tried shifting her body so Laura was forced to accept her pleas but Laura was quick and moved she wasn't even close to Carmilla's sex.

Laura looked up at Carmilla and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, what is it that you want?"

Catching on to her game quick, Carmilla responded through her teeth, "Vampires don't beg."

Laura, accepting it as a challenge, moved her face in between Carmilla's legs but began biting at her inner thigh instead, making Carmilla wriggle intensely.

"OH FOR GODSAKES CUPCAKE, FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" But before Carmilla could respond Laura had quickly removed her underwear and moved her mouth there to replace it. Her tongue softly flicked at Carmilla's clitoris. "My god you're wet." Laura kept her tongue moving as she slowly put in one, and then two fingers into Carmilla. She began pumping and curling her fingers when bringing them out and Carmilla moaned and panted above her. Carmilla started moving with Laura, matching her speed perfectly, as she began to unravel. Laura soon felt Carmilla clench around her fingers and intensified all her movements ever so slightly to help bring her over the edge.

"Oh my god! Yes Laura YES!" Laura slowed down so Carmilla could ride her orgasm out until her whole body relaxed to the floor.

"So how was that?" Laura asked with a kiss between every word. Carmilla responded panting and smiling.

"After that, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you. My turn."

_3 hours later._

"This is perfect. Tonight was perfect… You're perfect." Laura mumbled her words into Carmilla's chest hoping she wouldn't hear anything as they now lay cuddling on Laura's bed, but Carmilla of course heard them and pulled Laura closer in response. They had gone several rounds between finishing dessert and now and they were both exhausted, but neither of them wanted to go to sleep. So they just held each other, talking about random topics when they arose. They still hadn't cleaned up any of the food and the candles were now burning low, some even dimming out. Carmilla had put on a Billy Joel Pandora channel earlier, so it was still working itself through different songs. When the next song came on Carmilla was taken aback slightly as Laura began dancing faintly and then singing along.

"Laura. Calls me. In the middle of the night! Passes on her painful information then these careless fingers they get caught in her vice!" Carmilla smiles and laughs as she stares at her girlfriend. "You are so cute buttercup." Laura hid her face in Carmilla's chest again vaguely embarrassed but got over it as she felt Carmilla kiss the top of head and whisper something about how Laura was perfect too.

"My parents named me after this song actually." Laura stated emerging from her girlfriend's chest.

"Seriously? Did they listen to the lyrics?"

"Probably not…but that wasn't why they picked it." Carmilla sensed a change in the air and that Laura was most likely holding something back but Carmilla didn't want to push her so she just laid next to her in silence, continuing to caress her arm. When Laura spoke again her voice was tiny and childlike, as if her words were transporting her back.

"My mom was diagnosed with manic-depression when she was 26, a year after her and my father married. Once she was diagnosed she was put on medication but sometimes they weren't enough. There were times when she had episodes and my dad just couldn't calm her down. One day though they happened to be listening to Billy Joel when my mom broke out in an episode and my dad was completely helpless in soothing her. Suddenly "Laura" came on and it broke my mom out of her spell and everything was back to normal. When another episode happened later my dad played "Laura" and it worked again. When they found out they were pregnant with me they said it was a no brainer when they had to decide on a name for me because they said the song saved their marriage and, more importantly, my mom's life." Laura took a deep breath before she kept going and Carmilla patiently waited. Laura's voice cracked when she began again and Carmilla noticed tears in her girlfriend's eyes and her chest pained as she continued to listen.

"When I was four my mom had another episode while I was sleeping. My dad didn't want to blast music for fear of waking me up so he tried to calm my mom down himself. It didn't work so after an hour he put on "Laura" and within the first notes of the song I began crying and my dad ran upstairs to attend to me. I guess without supervision my mom ran out the front door before the song could fully affect her. My dad called the cops but when they found her 2 hours later she was dead at the bottom of the river deep behind our house. I – I always – " Laura's crying intensified all throughout her story but they finally stopped her from speaking at this point. Carmilla hugged Laura close to her knowing there was nothing else she could do to make this pain go away for Laura. Laura was determined to get her next few words out but they came out as whispers right next to Carmilla's ear this time.

"I always sort of blamed myself for my mom's death. My dad though said I represented all the great times with my mom and was a savior. He blamed himself though and shut down for a bit himself. When I was seven my dad was sitting staring out of the window while I was playing around with the stereo. I unknowingly turned on "Laura" and started dancing around – just like my mom did my dad told me later. He said when he looked at me he fell in love again and vowed that he would do everything in his power to protect me from hurt and pain because he couldn't do it for my mom. So yeah my dad is over protective but I never really minded because it meant I had a dad again." The tears stopped Laura for good this time and Carmilla hugged her tighter, crying a bit herself.

Carmilla held her tight until Laura fell asleep in her arms. Carmilla though couldn't make her fall asleep as Laura's words circled around and around in her head. All Carmilla wanted to do was protect Laura from pain and hurt just like Laura's dad, but she knew the day is going to come when their relationship wasn't going to make sense anymore. Carmilla was stuck at this age forever but Laura would age and grow up and mature away from Carmilla. The day they would have to part would kill Carmilla but it would destroy Laura too. Would it hurt Laura less if Carmilla put a stop to it now? Carmilla didn't want to hurt Laura at all but concluded that the hurt she would feel now would feel like nothing compared to what she would feel in 20 or 30 years.

Carmilla stared at the ceiling as she tried to figure out what she was going to have to do next.


End file.
